¿Quién eres?
by AleKproject
Summary: Spoiler del capitulo 72 del manga. Una conversación entre ambas Phosphophyllite.


**No puedo creer cuanto tardé en escribir esto.**

**Soy un vaga, lo admito.**

**Lo peor es que mis propios proyectos aumentan.**

**Aunque me alegra no olvidar de que van.**

**Voy a empezar a anotar mis historias para organizarme.**

* * *

Las gemas generalmente no sueñan y muy rara vez tienen alucinaciones, según lo que había escuchado, sin embargo Rutile le habló en alguna tarde sobre gemas que, durante la invernación, decían haber visto y hecho cosas que no habían sucedido realmente y sólo se percataban una vez despiertas.

Gracias a eso pudo suponer que la estrafalaria gema que estaba frente suyo no podía ser real al igual que la mesa y silla en la que estaba sentado, según recordaba ninguna de las gemas había logrado recordar cómo había llegado a la situación de su 'sueño', además la falta de sus compañeras ya era algo raro. Sonrió orgullosa ante su resolución.

Informaría sobre lo ocurrido al resto para así echarles en cara que no era para nada una tonta.

-¿Por qué ríes?

Su acompañante, una gema de cabello corto y azul le sonreía curiosa al otro lado de la mesa, su ojo blanco lechoso relucía ante el brillo de la tarde, a pesar de que su rostro lucía divertido e intrigado poseía un semblante similar a Yellow, como si supiese como eran realmente las cosas en el mundo.

Le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de responder, intentando 'sutilmente' hacer un escrutinio en la otra.

-Por nada en realidad.- Agarrando un poco de coraje preguntó entonces. –Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Yo soy … ¿y tú?

-Phosphophyllite. –Pronunció con miedo a equivocarse en su propio nombre.

Notando esto la otra gema río y hubo un silencio algo incómodo, de aquellos donde la conversación no parecía tener modo de seguir fluyendo, sin embargo Phos comenzaba a sentir curiosidad también por su acompañante quien ahora parecía examinarle con cuidado y de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros.

-¿Cómo está Sensei?

-¿Sensei? - ¿Cómo era que sabía quién era…? De todas maneras decidió responderle- Bien, nos cuida bien, aunque la última vez casi se llevan a Morga y a Goshenite por una de sus siestas… ¡Aunque no fue culpa de Sensei! Fue culpa de Morga por ser tan descuidada y…

Se dio cuenta de que estaba olvidando su objetivo recientemente planteado de conocer a la gema extraña y se apresuró a preguntar. -¿Cómo es que lo conoces? ¿Por qué no te he visto antes? Aunque parece que podrías ser Lapis, pero esos brazos…

Reparaba ahora en las aleaciones doradas y por algún motiva sentía que esas extremidades no eran las únicas fueras de lugar, quizás de orígenes distintos y con ello aseguraba que nunca había visto gema más rara.

-Digamos que aún no me has visto, probablemente lo hagas en un futuro.- -¿Y Cinnabar?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle porqué entonces aparecía en sus sueños, pero la gema misteriosa le interrumpió, como si conociera sus intenciones y prefería evadir las preguntas. Lo encontró injusto y sin embargo prefirió contestarle, la gema de cabellos azules y mirada extraña le intimidaba en cierta manera por alguna razón que al intentar entender acababa por enredarse y presentar más dudas que respuestas.

-Cinnabar siempre me evade, ¡Incluso cuando la intenté salvar y perdí mis dos brazos!, pero no creo que sea mala…- Dejándose llevar por sus propios recuerdo prosiguió- Es más bien triste… Decir que prefiere ir a la luna, yo creo que… -Mientras miraba sus propios brazos percibió un leve respingo por parte de la gema, le causo más preguntas, pero sentía que no debía preguntar.

El silencio había vuelto y con ello la otra parecía satisfecha y dispuesta a responder preguntas, aunque Phos comenzaba a enredarse más y más, la gema le causaba un revoltijo de sensaciones que no podía colocar en orden para comenzar con su propio interrogatorio. Una tristeza mezclada con miedo ahogaba sus palabras y además… La cuenca clara que le observaba parecía tan fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciese a esa cabeza, como si en vez de un ojo fuese un observador externo.

Luego de un tiempo Phosphophyllite llegó a la probabilidad que quizás fuese Lapislazuli quien se encontraba en la otra silla pues nunca la había visto y solo había escuchado sobre del color de su cabello y sobre esa personalidad misteriosa y calculadora que provocaba que el se sintiese obligado a responder a lo que preguntaba, sin embargo ¿No que a ella se la habían llevado los lunarians hace ya un tiempo? Además, estaba el tema de su ojo, las ropas, el dorado que comenzaba a caer desde la comisura del ojo cerúleo

-¿Qu-

-¿Por qué cae un poco de oro por tu ojo?

Logrando por fin articular una pregunta rompió el silencio.

La supuesta Lapis, sorprendida, llevó uno de sus brazos a su rostro y con cuidado, sin siquiera preguntar qué lado era, limpió el metal.

-Un desperfecto, no te preocupes.

-Ya veo…- Poco convencido y con las ideas más claras se apresuró a preguntar. -¿De dónde vienes? No recuerdo haber escuchado de ti nunca, aunque creo que no deba decirle a Rutile, probablemente quiera estudiarte y…

Se dio cuenta de su nueva desviación del tema y optó por volver a intentar preguntar. Intenta imitar la expresión inquisidora de la otra en un intento de ser tomada en serio, pero al obtener una risa como respuesta se rinde, eso era especialidad de Bortz de todas maneras.

-¿Y Rutile?

-Pero no cont…-

Culpa cubrió el semblante de la extraña gema y acabó reemplazando la duda con preocupación.

-Está bien, sigue siendo igual de maniática que antes. –Un escalofrió le recorrió ante el recuerdo de la piedra con esos instrumentos que siempre llevaba cuando quería diseccionar a alguien. -¿De qué la conoces? Pareciera que en algo la molestaste, aunque yo lo hago a menudo...- Rio para sus adentros.

-Creo que de hecho, sí la hice molestarse un poco esta vez.

-Espero no te atrape entonces.

Por breves instantes ambas soltaron una risa con complicidad y solo entonces Phos pudo sentirse en comodidad.

-¿Y la enciclopedia?

Automáticamente se asustó esperando una reprimenda.

-¿C-cómo lo…?- Solo entonces recordó que aquello era un sueño y dedujo que era solo parte su mente… Al parecer…–No he logrado hacer nada, ni siquiera encontrar algo que Cinnabar disfrute.

-Ya veo, asegúrate de no olvidar nunca eso.

-¿El qué?

-Que debe ser un trabajo divertido.

-¡Pero no es fácil! Además con todos diciendo que soy una inútil no es muy alentador que digamos.-

'A veces me gustaría no ser tan débil ni tan tonta' Pensó mientras anochecía.

Quería decirle, preguntarle sobre que pensaba sobre, si alguna vez, con su bajo nivel de dureza y obvia torpeza, podría tener algún compañero, para ser útil, para proteger a Sensei y a sus compañeras, pregutar si en realidad alguien estaría asu lado aguantándole, si es que era posible con sus defectos y todo, porque la gema de cabellos azules parecía alguien tan apuesta a Phosphophyllite debido a que parecía desprender sabiduría y no se sentía menos frente a ella, a pesar de actuar como siempre, por algún motivo la otra parecía entender que no era alguien tan orgullosa como aparentaba.

Pero entonces la gema había comenzado a ver la luna que la bañaba en su brillo, parecñia y triste y…

-Hey.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vienes de la luna?

Hay silencio y una expresión familiar se dibuja en el rostro extraño, su rostro se agrieta un poco para su sorpresa y más aleación caé por el ojo azul.

-N-no, yo, yo vengo de aquí.

-Pero tus ropas...

Sí, esos no son los diseños de Red Beryl, la gema que esta frente suyo no parece de la tierra, algo sabe que ella no y aunque es consciente de que desconoce de muchas cosas quien está frente suyo no es alguien de la Tierra, incluso con las preguntas y el reconocimiento que cargaban sus palabras, no, esta gema no pertenecía allí, algo simplemente en ella desencajaba con el resto de las cosas.

Sus ojos comenzaron un escrutinio sin miedo ya, la supuesta Lapis parecía descompuesta, pero soportaba su curiosidad como si la entendiese y era extraño, recordó que lo que veía no era la realidad, pero…

-Dime, ¿Conoces a Sensei?

-Pareció recobrar la compostura y acomodando algunas piezas que amenazaban con salirse se acomodó y volvió a enfrentarle. -Por supuesto.

-¿Le quieres?

...

-¿Eh?

-Es que pareces como una de nosotras, pero también un lunarian, pero ellos solo intentan dañarnos sin dar motivos, además conoces al resto así que supongo que si quieres a Sensei o al menos no quieres hacerle daño.

Más aleación.

-...-

-Hey...

...

...

-¿Estás bien?

...

Comenzaba a preocuparle el estado de la gema, no pretendía dañarla y sin embargo parecía estar descomponiéndose, las trizaduras aumentaban y se llenaban de color dorado.

-Yo… Yo le quiero… Si… Yo… Le quiero… Quiero protegerlo… Sí…

Se levantó para ayudarle, algo estaba mal, al ir a su lado vio sus piernas.

Ágata.

-H-hey no tienes porqué contestar, calma.

Tuvo que esperar eternos segundos para que pudiese recompensarse a duras penas, con la cabeza gacha se aferró a Phosphophyllite, pidiendo auxilio quizás.

-Yo quiero a Sensei y por eso yo… Pero las gemas… Ellas no…

Y Phos se quedó estática.

-¡QUIERO PROTEGERLAS!

No puede ser.

-¡QUIERO SALVARLOS!

Nunca había escuchado de que aquello fuese posible.

-¡POR ESO YO-!

¿Cómo es posible que la cabeza de una gema esté en el cuerpo de otra?

-...

-...

Esa no era Lapis, ni nadie que haya conocido.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo? **Antarct...**_

¿Dos gemas acaso? Pero las memorias…

-¿Si quiera esto es lo correcto?

Entonces ¿Qué era en realidad?

* * *

Y el mundo se quebró.

Cuando despertó fue de golpe, pero no podía moverse mucho, los lunarian estaban allí, recordar lo ocurrido en la tierra le hizo volver a descompensarse.

¿Qué soy yo?

-Tú eres Phosphophyllite, la esperanza de los lunarians.

_¿De verdad?_

Y el sueño fue olvidado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
